


[Podfic] The Mathematics of Repair

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tatooine Slave Culture, anakin grew up as a slave and that leaves marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: For raw teachers and rough-edged students building in the rubble: tiny steps are enough, provided they carry you in the right direction. Immediately post TPM, in short snippets.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] The Mathematics of Repair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mathematics of Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212084) by [panharmonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panharmonium/pseuds/panharmonium). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/themathematicsofrepair/The%20Mathematics%20of%20Repair.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/themathematicsofrepair/The%20Mathematics%20of%20Repair.mp3) | 31 MB | 0:43:43  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/themathematicsofrepair/The%20Mathematics%20of%20Repair.m4b)  
  
| 30 MB | 0:43:43


End file.
